


Business Casual

by OrangeChocolate



Category: Baseball Mogul (fake names in the credits)
Genre: Business Trip, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChocolate/pseuds/OrangeChocolate
Summary: Sleve McDicheal and Dwigt Rortugal have never gotten along as coworkers. Sleve hates Dwigt's laid-back nature and ability to get away with wearing tuxedo t-shirts to work. Dwigt dismisses Sleve as an uptight corporate brown-noser and hates his unwillingness to wear anything with short sleeves.However, when the two are forced to room together during a business conference, they discover that they have an undeniable chemistry.Will Sleve and Dwigt be able to keep their forbidden office romance secret? And what about Sleve's mysterious ex, Bobson Dugnutt?Find out in: Business Casual





	Business Casual

This is just a joke lol, but I may revisit this nonsense when I have more free time!


End file.
